Not Enough
by her ocean eyes
Summary: Neverland. "She has thought that one time would have been enough to get him out of her system but apparently it hasn't been." Pretty much PWP. One-Shot. Captain Swan.


_**A/N: There's smut ahead, lovelies! It's pretty much PWP so don't like don't read. Since you've been warned, enjoy reading, I hope you guys like!**_

_Disclaimer: None of this is mine, not the characters, not the storyline. When it would be Meghan would be on-screen like forever and Emma and Killian would already be canon._

**Not Enough**

She has thought that one time would have been enough to get him out of her system but apparently it hasn't been. Instead she wants him even more after the first night they have spent together. Every single time she closes her eyes she feels his lips on hers, tastes him on her tongue, feels her body pressed flush against his, feels him moving inside of her. It is too much. So she doesn't shut her eyes, she keeps them open. But then, as the night descends she can't keep them open any longer. She is about to drift to sleep and for the first time in the three weeks she has spent aboard the _Jolly Roger_ she doesn't think about Henry and what could happen to him on that damned island before she falls asleep. Instead she thinks about piercing blue eyes, a handsome face and an incredibly hot body.

_She bursts into his room without knocking or any other warning. Her blond curls bouncing, falling in her face, her expression unreadable. He looks up from the book he reads immediately, slightly startled and right into her sea green eyes which shimmer almost blue in the dim light of his cabin._

_"What do you think you are doing here, Swan?" he asks coldly. She raises an eyebrow, something like a smile tugging at her lips._

_"No innuendo today?" she replies and he lets out a heavy sigh, running his fingers through his hair and closing the book._

_"It has been a hell of a day, love, you should know that better than anyone." He sounds exhausted, tired. She closes the cabin's door behind her and leans against it, her eyes still fixed on his._

_"That's why I am here." The captain is right. It has been a hell of a day. They had tried to find Henry again and they had failed _again_. Apparently it always is the same old story. They'd find a lead, follow it and then fail to find the Lost Ones. They had explored the island in three teams of two and because one part of the team had to be magical so the Lost Ones couldn't track them - apparently magic somehow hides them - Emma and Hook ended up to be a team. But the Lost Ones had tricked them again and again and today they lured Emma and Killian to the Mermaid's Lagoon where Emma has had another near-death experience. If it hadn't been for Killian she would've been dead. But he saved her from drowning and since then his cocky attitude towards her changed. When they were alone he was calm and serious, but around everyone else he still was Captain Innuendo. _

_And even if she knows it's ridiculous she finds herself attracted to the serious side of him even more then to his cocky side. She sees behind his mask, sees Killian Jones behind Captain Hook and she knows that. And what is even more important _he_ knows it too. He doesn't try to hide from her anymore. He lets her see the man he had already shown her atop the beanstalk, when she asked him about Milah. He shows her the serious, broken man he truly is. But even though Emma is attracted to Killian Jones she finds herself missing Captain Hook. Killian Jones presence makes her uncomfortable because when "Hook" is not around everything seems to be much more serious than when Hook quips and teases her. When the captain is around there is some kind of lightness around too, but with Killian Jones everything seems so hopeless. And she wants __**her**__ hope back._

_She watches him curiously and sees how his expression changes and becomes even darker as she reminds him of her near-death experience._

_"This isn't funny," he states. With a sigh Emma runs her fingers through her hair but she decides not to answer him the way he wants her to. Instead she tries to tease Hook out of Killian Jones again._

_"My, that sounds like you were worried about me," she says mockingly and the pirate stands up in a sudden move that makes her flinch. She tries to back off but after an inch she feels the wooden door pressing against her back. Within a few steps he is with her and shoves her further against the cabin door roughly. His one hand pinned on the wood on one side of her head and his hook on the other, his face dangerously close to hers, so close that she can feel his hot breath brushing over her lips in a way that makes her shiver. She stares up at him almost dreadfully, but then the blond blinks and the fear in her eyes is gone and replaced by the same unreadable expression he could see through effortlessly if he wanted to._

_"What if I told you I was?" he growls against her lips and her breath catches in her throat, her heart beats rapidly in her chest. "What if I told you that you scared me to death as you nearly drowned and I couldn't help you? What if I told you that I'm not able to see you the way I did before... before this happened?" Sea green and piercing blue meet in a duel and they stare at each other for what feels like an eternity, then Emma suddenly closes the small gap between them by pressing her lips onto his in a hungry, passionate kiss, which he returns just as longingly. _

_Her hands snake around his neck, her fingers curling into his black, already messy hair and she presses him closer to her, rolls her hips against his temptingly and they both moan in unison. He sucks on her lower lip greedily, his tongue brushes over her lip and she opens her mouth more than willingly and his tongue enters her mouth, plunders it like she is one of the most precious things he has ever found. _

_She buries her hands deeper in his hair, then she lets one of them slide down to his back, to his jacket and she pulls on the leather of his coat, brushing it off his shoulders quickly. He shrugs it off completely while he wraps his arms around her and pulls her up until her feet don't touch the ground any longer, she crosses her legs behind his back while he carries her to his bed. After a few steps he stops and turns, pressing her into the mattress. He tugs impatiently at the hem of her shirt and she takes it off with one swift motion, then she does the same with his shirt. When he runs his cold hook over her stomach Emma gasps. She buries her hands in his hair and brings his lips on hers again. _

_When she takes her hands from his head this time his lips linger on hers. Her hands and her fingers explore his chest and he moans underneath her touch but the sounds are muffled by her lips. She moans again as his one hand slips underneath her bra and massages the soft skin underneath the cotton, stroking over her already hardened nipple._

_"Stop teasing!" she gasps as his fingers brush over her sensitive flesh again and he grins against her lips, probably with the smug grin she hasn't seen in the last few hours - and almost missed._

_"As you wish," he says and his hand finds its way from underneath her bra into her panties. His fingers stroke over the sensitive nub between her legs and then over her hot center, which is already wet just for him. _

_She gasps again and parts from his lips. When she opens her eyes again she finds him looking at her with that stupid smug smirk on his lips. She gives him an almost reproachful look and his smirk becomes even wider, especially as he thrusts two fingers inside her. Her expression changes immediately from reproachful to exciting. She groans and arches her back, leaning into his touch while he pulls his fingers in and out of her quickly, increasing her excitement. When she finally can't stand the need for him anymore she tucks at the laces of his pants and they are gone as soon as her jeans and panties. _

_With a buckle of her hips she flips them over and suddenly Killian is the one on his back and Emma is above him, her bare pelvis brushing over his hardened length teasingly and he groans as he feels how wet she is for him. He thrusts his hips upward but he doesn't enter her with the movement, instead his manhood presses against her belly and she smiles down at him, her blond hair looking like a halo in the silvery moonlight falling through the window of his cabin. She takes his member in her hand, guiding it to her entrance. Then she lowers herself, impaling her on him with the movement. They both groan in unison. _

_His hand and hook fly to her thighs, then wander to her back as he slowly sits up and leaves all the control to her. The pace is up to her, he succumbs her. Their lips meet in another hungry kiss and she starts moving up and down, first slowly, but her movements quicken as her arousal grows. His hand wanders between her legs and brushes over her sensible bundle of nerves to bring her closer to the edge._

_"Killian," she gasps and at the sound of his name falling from her lips he seals her lips with an unrestrained kiss that doesn't stop until she cries out in pleasure as she finally falls over the edge. He rolls her on her back so he is the one deciding the pace, then he thrust into her frantically, drawing himself closer and closer to the edge until he tumbles over it. They stare into each other's eyes, gazes burning, breathing hard. After a few moments she loosens the grip on his back and he slips out of her, falling onto the mattress right next to her sweaty body._

After that she has gone and she has sworn to herself this would never happen again. That this was nothing more than a one-time-thing. But here she is. Thinking about him again and again, unable to stop. She should have known that one time wasn't enough. She should have known that finally having him would only increase her need for him. She still wants him desperately. And she doesn't just want his body, she wants _him_. Killian Jones. More than she has ever wanted anyone.

It is this need that causes her to stand up and leave the cabin she shares with her parents and the others quietly. She walks all the way to his cabin almost soundlessly, remembering the way all too well. This time instead of bursting into his cabin she sneaks into it and closes the door behind her without a noise. But still the pirate's eyes shoot open and find her in the dark room immediately. He blinks a few times, sitting up in his bed, eyes fixed on hers.

"Emma?" he asks stunned, disbelieving. She smiles down at him. "What are you-" But he never gets to finish his sentence because her lips are already pressing against his. It doesn't take him long to return her kiss with the same hunger and fervor she pours into the kiss in the first place. And it is the moment he kisses her back when she realizes she will probably never get enough from him. She will always want more.

**the end**

_**A/N: ~Hey you just finished, and this is crazy, but here's a small box, so reviews maybe?  
**_


End file.
